Want!
by buns1974
Summary: I wrote this after watching the episode 'Baby Blue' after Carter tells Reese she's done.  Summary sucks but enjoy.


This one shot story came to me after watching the latest episode 'Baby Blue'. It's hot, emotional, and did I mention hot.

* * *

><p>Want!<p>

God she can't believe that she trusted them…no she can't believe that she trusted _him_. She almost got her friend, one of the few good cops, killed because _they _lost the freaking baby. She just wants this day to be over and she wishes she had never agreed to work with John…fucking…Reese.

God she really could use a drink. Leaving her bedroom she gets the surprise of her life in the form of John Reese sitting on her sofa like he owns the fucking place.

"We need to talk." He says, staring at her trying to gage her reaction. Watching the many emotions flash across her face in a matter of seconds had become a favorite pastime of his. First the shock, followed by irritation, anger, and if he was a gambling man he would say…pure rage being the last.

"Are you kidding me?" She stands there, hands balled at her sides, not knowing if she wants to go grab her gun and shoot him or just put her foot up his ass. "What part of I'm done with you did you not understand?" She says this with her arms crossed over her chest just spoiling for a fight and by damn he was going to give her one.

Stalking towards her looking down he practically spits out. "Oh I understand more than you think Detective! I'm sorry that your friend was hurt but I didn't have a choice, I had to save Leila. So you tell me; what other options did I have?" He's breathing hard because now he's spoiling for a fight as well. He wants to settle this situation once and for all…settled in a way that doesn't include her walking away from him.

Through clinched teeth she shouts. "You could have done like any normal, law abiding citizen would do and call the fucking police. But no… not you… Mr. I do what I want and to hell with everyone one else." She's poking her hands into his chest backing him up as she says this.

Shit, he's never seen her looking so fucking sexy standing in front of him filled with a fire that could burn them both alive with its intensity. But he knows that now that he has her talking to him he might as well go for broke.

Giving her an intense stare, he tilts his head to the side gives her a nod and says. "Okay your right and I'm sorry for wasting your time. I won't bother you again." He walks around her as if to leave but she quickly grabs his arm turning him towards her.

"What game are you playing at now Mr. Reese?" She grips his arm tightly, refusing to let him go until she finds out what the bastard is up to.

Looking down at her hand clutching his arm he raises his eyebrow and says. "I'm simply honoring your wishes and leaving you alone just like you requested _Detective_." If she wants to keep thing professional then he would comply but it won't be for long if he has anything to say about it.

"Bullshit! And don't try to pull whatever crap you're trying to pull on me because it's not going to work." She's breathing fire she's so mad but once again maybe he had a death wish because he's never thought she was more sexy than right now, standing up to him, calling him out and ready and willing to kick his ass.

"I'm not trying to pull anything on you. I just realized that I really don't want to have someone working by my side who doesn't have the _balls_ to do what's necessary." He raises his eyebrow and smirks because he knows her response will be quite explosive and by God he can't wait.

Letting go of his arm she shoves him backwards. He could almost imagine steam coming out of her ears she's so mad. He's damn lucky her gun is locked up in her safe in the bedroom; otherwise she'd probably shoot his ass.

Smiling at him in an eerily frightening way she says in a voice so calm that he takes a step back. Not that he's afraid but damn he thinks he might have actually gone too far with her.

"You're right about one thing Mr. Reese I might not have _balls _because I am after all a _woman_ but I do have the _guts_ to walk away from a situation that is reckless and obviously not working." She's making this statement all the while backing him up towards the couch he vacated earlier.

The back of his legs hit the sofa and he sits leaning back as if he doesn't have a care in the world; waiting to see what her next move is. "This isn't at all about what happened earlier Joss and you damn well know it. This is about what's been happening between us for months, this thing that we've both been trying to ignore but something tells me after tonight there won't be any ignoring the elephant in the room anymore. This is about wanting; me wanting you and you wanting me. So tell me Joss do you have the _guts _to finally go after what we both _want_?"

Breathing hard she looks him in the eye and walks towards him, straddling his lap, fists her hand in his hair, jerks his head back and slams her mouth on his in a bruising kiss meant to punish but if his moan was any indication he loves being punished.

Ripping her mouth off his she leans down and whispers in his ear. "So tell me John how do my… _guts _feel… to… you?" As she says this she's grinding her heat onto his hard cock. Biting down hard on his throat; moans escaping them both; as he grabs her hips grinding into her he's so fucking turned on.

Watching her through hooded eyes he realizes that she wants…no, needs to be in control tonight, to call the shots, and be on top and he plans on letting her have her way with him. He plans on letting her take the lead and as long as they both end up satisfied he doesn't give a damn.

Grabbing both sides of his shirt she pulls it apart, sending buttons flying. Joss leans down and bites his nipple hard only to turn around and sooth the sting with her tongue and mouth. She turns and gives his other nipple the same attention causing him to throw his head back against the couch in surrender.

Biting and nipping her way down his chest she stops just short of his belt buckle, looking up into his eyes she notices his eyebrow is raised as if to say what next. Sitting back up, she unbuttons her own shirt and tosses it over her shoulder. Next she unhooks her bra, maintaining eye contact with John as she slowly removes it.

He swallows hard, his eyes smoldering at the chocolate covered kisses the bra has uncovered and _damn _does he love kisses. Leaning down he wraps his lips around her nipple and sucks hard causing her to arch into him grinding her heat onto his hard cock again. Grabbing his head Joss holds on and enjoys the attention he pays to her breast.

He turns his head and gives the other nipple the same attention while his left hand squeezes its twin rolling the nipple between his fingers. Shit, he thinks, he's in heaven… an all you can suck, lick, and if he has anything to say about it eat buffet heaven.

Grabbing his hair she pulls him away from her nipple holding his head back against the cushion she kisses him softly and suddenly stands. Maintaining eye contact she slowly unzips her pants and slides them off her hips until they hit the floor. And next she hooks her hands on either side of her panties and watches as his eyes turn to lava as she drops the panties to the floor.

She walks back to once again straddle his hips only to be stopped by his hands which guide her into a standing position in front of him. Her heat now level with his face. He licked and sucked now it was time to…eat! Sniffing her unmistakable scent he grazes his nose against her clit causing her to moan and grab his head crushing his face between her legs. He takes his tongue and licks her folds and as the taste of her fills his mouth he moans and really begins to enjoy himself. Taking his hands and griping her ass he gorges himself on the treasure between her legs. Biting and nipping her clit sucking it into his mouth he slips his tongue into her heat fucking her with it. He rotates between her clit and her folds driving her wild if the way she grinds onto his face is any indication.

"John." She moans, griping his head hard, riding his face.

Joss can only enjoy and hang on for the ride because he has her in his grip literally and figuratively and he isn't letting go. Concentrating his attention on her clit he sucks her nub into his mouth and sucks hard wanting her to come for him and he doesn't have long to wait.

Stiffening her spine arching her back she comes screaming his name; hands bracing against the wall, legs shaking, standing on her couch straddling his face.

Slumping in contentment she feels herself being settled over his lap which is no longer clothed. In the time it took for him to make her come he had removed his pants without her even realizing it. Through hooded eyes she watches as he slowly lowers her over his hard cock sliding her down until he's buried to the hilt causing them both to moan as she envelopes his thick cock. Resting his hands on her hips he lifts her up and slams her back down hard onto his cock and with hands resting on his shoulders she quickly follows his lead; riding him hard. They set a rhythm that had the couch shaking as they both were trying quite desperately to reach fulfillment.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he stands, nestled inside her heat and walks toward the bedroom only to be stopped short as she squeezes her vaginal walls locking onto his cock like a vice. He slams her against the wall outside her bedroom as he fucks her like a man gone wild. Thrusting into her hard, her nails digging into his back, legs locked around his waist and her head thrown back against the wall; enjoying his loss of control. They both grind, thrust, and fuck each other until she stiffens once again coming but this time she takes him over the edge with her causing him to moan in pleasure and pain as her nails grip his back no doubt leaving marks. Sliding down the wall still thrusting and moaning until they both are seated on the floor holding onto each other as the last tremors of their orgasm leaves them sated, tired, and content.

Raising his head from her shoulders he leans down and kisses her softly lowering his forehead against hers and sighs. "So would I be presumptuous if I asked to spend the night?" He smirks down at her; waiting for her smart ass retort.

Throwing her head back she lets loose a laugh that fills him with warmth that's been missing in his life for a very long time. "John don't you think it's a little too late to be presumptuous since you broke into my house after all." She smirks back at him as only she can and it hits him; he not only wants her today but for always.

"Well actually I let myself in. I didn't technically break anything detective." Smirking back he volleys a shot right back at her and once again reaching down he lifts her in his arms and finally walks them to the bedroom where he gently lays her down on the bed. Slipping in beside her, he wraps his arms around her snuggling close.

Lifting her head off his chest and looking him in the eye she says. "We still need to talk about what happened tonight John." She waits for his response.

"I know, but not tonight. Tonight I just _want_ to enjoy this moment. I just _want_ to enjoy you. So please Joss just let me have what I _want;_ for tonight anyway." Smirking he leans down and kisses her softly running his hands through her hair. He knows they have a lot of issues to deal with concerning whatever this thing between them was but as long as they do it together he knows that they both can end up getting everything they _want_.

* * *

><p>Okay just wanted to say thanks to Maddsgirl75 for being the best beta and whom I've been keeping extremely busy of late. LOL!<p> 


End file.
